


Luna Lovegood and the Facts of Life

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Molly Weasley has a private talk with eleven year old Luna Lovegood.





	Luna Lovegood and the Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“It’s nice of you to invite me for tea, Mrs. Weasley,” Luna said politely. 

She glanced around the kitchen expectantly.

“Isn’t Ginny here?” she asked in surprise.

“She went to Diagon Alley with her father,” Molly explained. She placed a mug of hot chocolate and some biscuits in front of her guest. Now that the girl was actually here, Molly wasn’t sure where to begin.

“Is something wrong?” Luna asked, reaching for a biscuit.

“No, I just wanted to have a private chat with you,” Molly said. “Since your mother died when you were so young, I thought you might have some questions about growing up. Things you would be embarrassed to ask your father about.”

“You mean about sex? Because I already know where babies come from,” Luna replied. “I found a book among my mother’s things that explained everything quite well.”

“That’s good,” Molly nodded, trying not to show how relieved she felt. 

“Some of it was rather strange, but I’m sure it will make sense when I’m older,” Luna went on, taking another biscuit.

“Make sure you _are_ older, Luna,” Molly said firmly. “Sex is for married adults.”

“No, it isn’t,” Luna said in surprise. “Haven’t you seen that Muggle girl in the village? She isn’t married, and she has two little boys. They don’t have the same dad, either; one of them is part--.”

“I know who you mean,” Molly interrupted. She couldn’t imagine gossiping like this with Ginny. “Don’t do what she did. Wait until you’re grown up and have a husband to share the responsibility.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Luna assured her. 

“Ginny and I are going shopping on Saturday. Would you like to come along?” Molly asked. There was no tactful way to tell Luna that she needed a bra, so Molly had decided a shopping trip was in order. 

“I’d love to,” Luna said happily. “I’m afraid I have to leave now. Daddy has the next issue of the _Quibbler_ ready for me to proof.” 

Molly wrapped up the rest of the biscuits for Luna to take home. Things hadn’t gone quite as she planned, but she had done her best. 

 

 


End file.
